Episode 8 The Ice Age
This is about season 1 episode 8 The Ice Age from Power Rangers Galactic City. It is an hour long episode. Episode As the episode begins a time vortex opens in an alley way and out comes Cog Warrior, a Venjix monster from the future, along with some Grinders. He goes up into space along with the Grinders and they meet King Zorax and Queen Heart of Darkness. They show him a new monster called The Meltdown who wants to destroy Christmas!!! Cog Warrior, The Meltdown, the Grinders, and the Scull Crushers go down to earth. THEME SONG PLAYS Meanwhile, Emily and Skylar are decorating the treehouse with a Christmas tree and some decorations. The distress signal from the morphers starts to ring and they move into action. Emily and Skylar meet the others in the city and are frozen by the Meltdown. Meanwhile, Jason and Zac try to battle the Scull Crushers while Damon tries to get Cog Warrior. While trying to get him he is frozen by the Meltdown. Zac and Jason destroy the Skull Crushers but find the Grinders harder to destroy, due to the hardware they are made out of. The Meltdown tries to freeze Zac and Jason but they dodge it. Again the Meltdown fails trying to freeze them so Cog Warrior takes matters into his own hands by creating a time vortex. Zac and Jason fall through and land in a deserted area. After walking through the desert for a long time, they see a group of cars approaching. The guy in the red car opens the car door and asks who they are and why they're here. Zac and Jason reply saying, "We are the Dino Rangers and we fell through a time vortex. The guy replies asking them to get in, though they are suprised that he believes them. "Hey, my name is Scott, did you see anybody strange?" "We did see a guy named Cog War..." Scott stops the car while Jason is in mid sentance. Scott gets out of the car. He meets up with the other people who were following him, their names are Flynn, Summer, Dillon, and Ziggy. "They say they know Cog Warrior," Scott says. "We need to figure out where these two came from through the vortex," Summer says. "So where did you land?" Dillon asks them. Over there, pointing to the east. They run over and get in a circle with Zac and Jason. Using a new technology, referred to as being created by Doctor K, the group transports to 2014. When they arrive, they see the Cog Warrior and the Meltdown wreaking havoc on the town. The RPM Rangers morph and Zac and Jason follow. While Scott, Flynn, and Summer attack Cog Warrior and some Grinders, Zac, Jason, Dillon, and Ziggy attack some Grinders and the Meltdown. When Dillon and Ziggy see Zac and Jason struggling at destroying the Grinders, Dillon tells Zac to use his blaster. Dillon goes with Jason to defeat the Meltdown. Cog Warrior is destroyed and so is the Meltdown. Suddenly, the Meltdown and Cog Warrior become giant. The RPM Rangers become the Zenith Megazord and Jason and Zac get into their individual zords. Working together, the rangers destroy Meltdown, causing a big snow flurry to appear, and it also causes Emily, Skylar, and Damon to unthaw. The rangers then destroy Cog Warrior, now with help from Emily, Skylar, and Damon. Cog Warrior breaks appart and dies. Scott, Flynn, Summer, Dillon, and Ziggy were glad they could help and go through the time vortex along with giving the time traveling device to the Dino Rangers telling them to use it if they ever feel like visiting Corinth. After saying goodbye the Dino Rangers go to Damon and Emily's house where they celebrate Christmas Eve by singing Joy to the World and having a big dinner of turkey, mashed potatoes, rolls, and steamed vegetables. Gallery Cog Warrior.jpg|Cog Warrior Freezer burn.png|The Meltdown Prrpm-red.png|RPM Ranger Red Prrpm-blue.png|RPM Ranger Blue Prrpm-yellow.png|RPM Ranger Yellow Prrpm-green.png|RPM Ranger Green Prrpm-black.png|RPM Ranger Black Scott uman.png|Scott Flynn.jpg|Flynn Summerlandsdownrpmyellowunmorphedprfanonwiki.jpg|Summer Ziggy.jpg|Ziggy Dillon.png|Dillon zenith.png|Zenith Megazord Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Galactic City